


Kiss mom

by fandom Devil May Cry 2020 (Devil_May_Cry_2018), Sir_Fagoth_Hellsing



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Digital Art, F/M, Fanart
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25487983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devil_May_Cry_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Devil%20May%20Cry%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sir_Fagoth_Hellsing/pseuds/Sir_Fagoth_Hellsing
Summary: "Я тебе не мамочка" - говорит Триш в катсцене DMC5. Но давайте не забывать, что внешне она копия той самой мамочки
Relationships: Trish (Devil May Cry)/V (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25
Collections: Fandom Devil May Cry 2020 - Визуал от G до T 2020, Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020





	Kiss mom

**Author's Note:**

> Автор: **Sir Fagoth Hellsing** | [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/sirfagoth/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/SirFagoth) | [deviantart](https://www.deviantart.com/sirfagoth)  
> 

[](https://funkyimg.com/view/36sfn)  



End file.
